Mending Love
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: 16 year old Miley Stewart is being abused by her boyfriend can one meeting with a special curly haired boy save her messed up life? THIS IS LEGAL! FINISHED & Sequel is up!
1. The Situation

Authors Note- Here is one of the stories I will be working on. Enjoy. You know your roll Review! This chapter is bassically what is going on with Miley's situation. It will be in her's that is all this chapter.

I glanced at my alarm clock, it mocked me, it was time to go to the beach. The red digital numbers blankly shined against my blue orbs. It hurt while it glared against my red, tear stained eyelids. I shifted in my bed before sitting up it was now seven. I had 30 minutes to get ready, or else if I was late my abusive _boyfriend _Justin,would be mad. I trudded down the cold wooden steps and into the living room to see my oldder brother Jackson shouting at the tv screan that showed a football game. I had a lot on my mind it was to hard to comprehend all at once. I have been dating justin for two months already, there wasn't anyway to brake from his grasp now. I never relized Justin would act this wasy intil my 16th birthday. Justin and a bunch of his friends threw a party at my house, while Jackson wasn't home, and my dad was on a 'date' with one of the many girls he has daten in the last 6 months. I tryed my best to cover up the bruses I kept getting as they spred farther up my arm. I bet you're wondering how come i wasn't getting any help from friends? i had knowone, sure i had Lily and Oliver, but they were no help since the two started dated, nothing could pull them apart. Don't get me wrong, I am more than happy for my best friends, but I wish they were here when I needed them the most. I sliped on a paire of my Old Navy flipflops and headed out the back door locking it in the process. I bet your wondering when the pain of Justin happened? Here's the story.

Backflash

_It was a warm night in april as i headed to the beach to meet Justin. I walked more than happy to see him, I actually though things were working out. Boy, was i more than wrong. I went past Rico's Surf Shop, and they the hot sand hit my feet as I walked past the water and down a lane intil i saw Justin from a glimse of my eye. He was studdering as he walked. I was down right freaked out. "Hey Baby," He slurred as he took a sip from a bottle which idicated it was beer. "Justin... Have you been drinking..?" I choked out as he put his right hand on my shoulder for soport. "What's the big deal..?" He said with a slir in his voice as he laughed carelessly. "Justin, I can't be with someone who..-" I cut off as he kissed me roughly. I panted for air as he continued to kiss me harder. He began to fiddle with the botton of my jeans as I yelped helplessly. "Justin... please stop!" I got out as he continued. He was now pulling my shirt over my head as I was left with just my bra and my jeans half open. He began to roughly run his tounge down my neck. I ripped my shirt out of his hand. "Justin, I'm not ready please stop." I said pleadingly. He chuckled off my scared remarks as he pushed my lightly as I tripped off a rock, and landed on the ground, as he nelt over me and continued to kiss me, before he spoke. "Well I am ready.." He said as I crawled from under him pulling my shirt over my head. I began running as fast as I could until I felt a pair of arms pull on my neck leaning me to him. I soon knew it was justin as he slaped me across the face hard, as I cried out in pain. "You think that hurt? Well, until you are 'ready' I will continue hitting you!" I looked at him scared for my life. "Now, get out of my sight!" He yelled as I waked limping in pain._

_End of backflash_

I arrived at the beach as I sighed loudly to get the pain over with. I stood in the spot where the same process happens every night. Justin walked over to me drunk holding a wine bottle with it almost gone. I yelped silently as he smiling sickenly. Tears began to come to my eyes as one rolled down my cheek and the little droplets fell. Justin laughed as he slapped me hard in the arm. He noticed the tears fell freely. "Oh stop being a baby, I only do this because I 'love' you!" He said as he scratched my cheek hard with his fingernails. "Now get the hell out of her!" Justin said as he lifted me up off the ground my his arm. I quickle scatered away from him as tears welled from my bright blue orbs. I flickered them away with my indext finger. Stumbling into my room as i cried myself to sleep once again.

A/N- Okay i know its kinda short and boring but, it's not going to be that interesting the first chapter. please review if i should continue. I'm actually liking this story it's more drama than my other ones._  
_


	2. Surprise Meeting

Authors Note- Hey guys, I'm thinking I'm really getting into the story. What about you? Okay here's chapter 2

Miley's POV

My Dad got me homeschooled he thought 'it was best for me.' Today is saturday I quickly sat pulling my hair in a ponytail, as I headed into the bathroom for a shower. I glanced in the morror I looked terrible. My eyelids were completely red and the bruises were larger than fefore. My eyes watered up with hate and pain as I sat on the floor between the sink and the shower as I curled myself up into a ball and began to sob. After I got anough courage to stand, I moved my hand on the shower as I turned on the warm water. I steped in pulling the curtain closed. Washing and conditioning my hair and rinsing as I soon steped out. it hurt to move some ways. After I was dressed and ready for the day I heart the loud bangs coming from my window. I looked out to see someone moving in the house next to my own. I srugged to myself as I walked down stairs. Knowone was in sight. I sighed to myself as I took my phone from my pocket. I dialed the ne fimilar number. Lily. It rang a few times before she answered in a rather cherry voice.

Miley/**Lily**

**Hello?**

Hey Lil, it's Miley are you busy..? It's really important...

**Actually Miles, I am.. Oliver and I are going to New York today we are leaving in a half an hour.**

Oh, well have fun...

**We will bye Miles!**

Bye Lily...

I hung up the phone. my best friends, my dad everyone was busy I was left with _him._

Later that evening Normal POV

Miley quickly walked the lonley streets of that evening in Malbu. Not a friend in sight as she walked alone leading to where it all started. She walked past the sandy beaches as the high tides of the ocean went in and out ever so often. It felt to her as if nothing will ever pick up the pieces to her desprate life. She nelt down in the sand letting the tears fall freely. Life as she knew it kept getting worser and worser as each day dragged on. Her long curls billowed against the wind, her lean body, ran across the grainy sands, the light breeze dusted, with the salty air. Her vibrant blue eyes welled as the tears sprang beneath them. Lost in trance it started getting later at night. She waited for Justin. To her surprise he never showed up. Boy, was she releived! Finally giving up waiting, after about an hour, she started walking down the woodsy path and along the beach and on the side walk. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and picked up her pace a bit, passing a elderly couple. The wind blew back her hair as she shuffled along the sidewalk, her gaze permanently locked on her quick-moving feet. Before she knew she stubbled into a figure as she hit the ground. "Oh I'm sorry," She mumbbled as the figure politly helped her up. She came face to face with one boy, Nick Jonas. "It's okay.." He said giving her a warm smile. "Hey Nick," She said smiling up at him. If only he knew she always liked him. "Have we met before..?" He asked her still smiling. "Yeah, we have." That is all she could say. "Good, I'll see you around..." He said hesitantly. "Miley.." She said knowing he didn't know her name. He winked at her and walked away. Boy, when is he ever not dreamy as he is tonight, she thought to herself. There wasn't anyway to get to him without Justin finding out. If only he knew how much she liked Nick. She sighed to herself as she continued to walk home to a lonley house.

**Sorry it's short but i put the run-in with Miley and Nick... review please!!**


	3. ch 3

Authors Note- Hey guys, I'm thinking I'm really getting into the story. What about you? Okay here's chapter 3

Nick's POV

All night long all I could think about was that girl. She looked so fimilar. I couldn't place my finger on where I saw her before. She said we have met.. but where? I never seen her, atleast I think so. She was kinda cute too. Hopefully I would see her again that is all that ran through my mind. My mind set up on one thing... seeing Miley again. I heart my mom scream my name, which broke me out of my thoughts I sat up from my bed placing my guitar in it's holder which remained on my bed before hand. I headed down stairs in a polo and a pair of jeans. My mom looked up from the book she was ready once she saw my brothers and I near the doorway.

"Take a seat boys." my dad instructed us as we sat on the couch with Frankie sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kevin, my olddest brother asked, as we glanced at our parents.

"Well, boys, you're careers are taking us from LA to Malibu..." My father trailed off watching our shocked expressions.

"Were moving...?" Frankie piped up smiling shocked.

"Yup!" My Dad said smiling down at Frankie then at the rest of us.

"Awsome!" Kevin said clapsing his hands together in excitement.

"That's cool!" Joe said jumping up in down like a child. "I get the biggest room!" He added happily.

My mother turned to me, before speaking,"Nicholas do you have something to say..." She said looking at me in usion

"It's cool, I don't mind." I said after my dad stood up.

"Alright then! It's settled, were moving to Malibu, boys get packing!" My dad said smiling as Joe and Frankie started dancing like a couple of weirdos.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah were moving to Malibu!" Joe and Frankie singsonged while Kevin and I rolled our eyes.

-- Miley's POV

I squinched in pain as I sat up, it was almost 10. I rubbed my eyes as I cryed out in pain as touched my cheek lightly. I stood up and padded across by bedroom. I sighed out the breath I held in. I looked into the morror I looked terrible. Even though it has been a whole twenty four hours since Justin beat me it still hurt even worse. Since Justin never showed up at the beach I was relieved to go without another day of pain. I picked up my cell from the nightstand as I read, I had one missed text. i clicked view text as I sat on my bed.

_Miley where the hell are you, you think you can decide not to show up and get away with it? think again. It's gonna be worse tonight... ) Haha!_

The phone slipped out of my grasp as I curled up in a ball I cryed my eyes out. Nothing, or no one could stop the pain and suffer Justin puts me through. If I try to run it's the nightmare I will never wake up to. I grabbed my house keys and threw on a pair of flipflops and walked out the door. I headed out back and grabed my bike from the shed. As I pulled the helmet over my head I buckled it on and winced in pain as touched my cheek. I sat on the bike seat and hit my feet against the peddles as I rode down a lane and to the nearest Starbucks. I tied my bike chain around my bike and around a pole. After making sure it was secure, I took off my helmet and set it inside the small basket that cliped onto my bike. I opened the stain glass doors and glanced around the room, I ignored the look of concerns as they seen my bruises and handprints across my cheek. At least no one i knew was there. Boy did I think wrong, there sat Lily and Oliver sitting in the far left corner sharing a latte. I grunted under my breath before stepping up to the counter. The cashier gave me a look of concern.

"Are you okay, sweetie..?" The cashier about 30 asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine... can I have my beverage please...?" I asked as polite as possible.

"Sure, here you go," She said smiling weakly as I took my drink and a straw.

I sat farther away from people as possible. I took a magizine from the small book rack that was set at each table. I scimmed through the latest celeberty gossip, till I cought something in the corner of my eye. To my surprise I saw Lily and Oliver, walking to me rather fast than usual. Which surprised me usually they were to wrapped up in eachother to even notice me.

"Miley..!? Is that you...?" Lily said weirdly concerned.

"Miles... What happened to you!" Oliver asked shocked and strangly worried. I turned my gaze to face them as a tear rolled down my cheek. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from wipering as the hot tear hit my bruise to produce pain. I become mad as it seemed to get worse, that they finally cared and this has been happening long anough.

"Yes it's me! Why would you care...!" I statted coldly.

"Miles, what are you talking about...? Did we do something...?" Lily asked me confused more than anything.

"Yes, you been glued to eachother so much to even notice what's going on in my life..." I took a deap breath before finishing. "Lily! When I needed you the most at times you were too busy to realize I exisisted.

"Oh, Miley! You don't know how sorry I am, I was the one to promise boys, would never pull us apart!" Lily almost leaped to hug me, I couldn't help but cry out in pain once Oliver squeazed my arm reasuringly, he didn't know about it, neither did Lily.

"Miley! What happened are you alright..!?" Lily cried out in fear as I held my stomach, as I curled into a ball on the floor and my whole world fadded.**(I know what you're thinking I have to stop it there!)**

Nick's POV

I started thinkinking about Miley, so I decided to take a break from packing. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my house keys and decided to go for a run. I padded down the stairs and opened the door closing it in the process. I started jogging past the park and when I made it to a Starbucks, I took out my walet to buy a drink or something. I opened the door, everything was now a blur, Someone was getting weeled onto a stretcher as I realized who it was, it was that girl Miley. I couldn't believe it, I ran up to a parimetic before asking, "Where are you bringing her...?" I asked out of breath as her friend with straight blonde hair cryed. "WE are bringing her to California state Hospital." The parimetic told me as i walked over to the her friends.

"What happened to her...?" I asked the boy with straight brown hair as he held the blonde haired girl in his arms.

"We don't know what happened she just held her stomach and then she went out cold..." The boy told me as the girl cryed harder.

" Oh my god...!" I said shocked.

"How to you know Miley...?" The girl said said coming to her sences wiping her tears.

"We met the other day... I'm Nick.." I said holding out my hand as they shaked it.

"This is Oliver," The girl said pointing to boy. "And I'm Lily.. we're one of Miley's close friends." She said as a perimetic walked over to me.

"Hi, are you Miley's boyfriend...?" The parimetic asked me.

"Well not actually..." I said in the awkward situation.

"Well if you could come in the abulance with us, because Miley has just fell into a coma, and so far she does her best hearing your voice..." The parimetic told me.

I nodded okay as I steped in the abulance, sighing to myself as I sat on the chair next to the lifeless Miley. i squeazed her hand lightly.

"I know we just met and all, but someway we have this type of conection, like I seen you some where." I said sighing once more once he told Miley.

I just hoped she would be alright and whatever is happening to her to go away and prevent the pain.

A/N- What do you think? If anybody is reading I NEED you guys to review so i can know, i need atleast 5 reviews.


	4. I Want Him To Know

Authors Note- Hey guys, I'm thinking I'm really getting into the story. What about you? Okay here's chapter 3

Nick's POV

I paced around the hospital waiting room as Lily and Oliver talked to the doctor. For some reason I couldn't stay still, just then Lily and Oliver walked into the hospital room leaving me deserted in the waiting room. I took a seat on the very uncomfurtable sofa. I barried my face in my hands letting out a long awaited sigh. Deap in though I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a straight brunette haired boy about seventeen, who looked overly drunk and waisted.

"I'm looking for a Miley Stewart..." He slurred out loosing his balence.

"I'm sorry she's not here..." I lied knowing he was bad news.

"Whatever..." He said studdering off.

Who was that drunk grub anyway? Could Miley know him? Is he the reason for this mess? Breaking out of my thoughts I saw Lily and Oliver walking toward me. Lily was drowning herself in tears while Oliver stood with worry written all over his face.

"Nick, the doctor wants you to go in there and talk to Miley." Oliver said as he helped Lily onto the chair and tryed to stop her tears but failed.

I awkwardly walked into the hospital room, everything was a blur. The blinking lights, the monators and Miley without a smile. I took s seat onto one of the uncomfurtable chairs, I took Miley's hand in mine and sqeazed it gently. I sighed loudly and began speaking to her. "Well, Miley, the doctor told me to talk to you, I really like you, I know we just met and all but I have a feeling it may be more. It's kinda cool to talk to you like a normal person, almost like you know how I feel, like what i'm going through... If you can hear me you must think I sound kinda stupid, huh?" I laughed to myself as I began to sing softly.

"Cause I got this so so, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this so so, amazing crazy kinda crush on you"

Strangly I heard a faint sound of crying, I took my glance off the ground and looked over at Miley, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Miley...?" I said below a whisper. More than I expected she kissed me! In one of the most breathtaken kisses ever. I smiled big and my smile quickly faded once she started crying.

"Nick I can't like you... H-he will h-hurt me!" I stunned and very upset. Who would hurt her? If it's that drunk... I will so kill him.

"Miley whos going to hurt you..? Tell me please..?" I pleaded.

"Justin..." Miley whispered with her head down.

"Whos Justin Miley? What did he do...?" I said as Miley was now sobbing.

I quickly stood up and held Miley in my arms as her fradgile body shook from pain. I gently lifted up her sleeves, that reveiled black and blue marks everywhere

"Did Jusin do that to you...?" I asked all miley did was nodded. After an hour of hugging onto Miley as she cryed, she finally spoke up.

"Nick..?" She said.

"Yeah..?" I asked

"Thankyou! For everything.. and I love that you sang to me... I think I might have a crazy kinda crush on you too... wow.. that was really corny." She said as she laughed.

I decided on not pushing the subject of if that drunk was justin. I took the time to find out what are her interests. She likes singing, acting and hanging out at the beach. It's awsome how we have soo much in common.

"Hey Miley..?" I asked once we were in comfurtable silence.

"Yeah..?"

"I was just wondering, who is Justin..?" I trailed off once I said his name.

"Oh Nick! Please Don't be mad, he's my boyfriend. Everytime I try to end the relationship h-he hurts me!" Miley was now in tears. I took her in my arms as she drenched my shirt with tears.

"Shh Shh, I will fix everything just calm down sweetie.." I said but wasn't sure if the chose of the name was right. She smiled over at me, her blue orbs filling with tears as she smiled.

"Nick, where does that kiss lead us..?" She said nervously.

"I don't know.. I guess we can no eachother more... but I'm moving and i'm not quite sure where.." I said kinda disapointed.

I just remembered i never call my mom and dad, they are probally worried sick. I quickly took out my phone and dialed Joe's number.

**Nick/**_Joe_

_Hello?_

**Hey Joe it's Nick,**

_Where are you man? mom and dad are going crazy!_

**I'm at the hospital with a friend she's really hurt, tell mom and dad that I don't know when I'll be home.**

_Alright little bro just call next time. Bye!_

I closed my phone and smiled down at Miley, as she smiled back at me with her pearly whites shining.

"I'm going to tell Lily and Oliver you're alright.. I'll be right back." I said as I undid our hands and walked into the waiting room. They stood up as soon as they saw me.

"Is she alright..?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Yup! She's doing a lot better but, not mentally." I said softly with a small smile.

"Justin.." Lily said below a whisper.

They soon headed into the hospital room leaving me in the waiting room to think.

-- Miley's POV

I sat up to face Lily and Oliver, Lily jumped in my arms for a hug we haven't shared in a long time. I smiled to myself as she sat on the side of my bed.

"You don't know how sorry I am Miley, how are you feeling?" She asked with concern with tears rolling down her cheek.

" Ive been better.. I know you're sorry Lil, I forgive you.." I said hugging onto my best friend.

"But I think Nick needs to know.." I said truthfully.

"Are you sure..?" Oliver said.

"I'm positive I want him to know, here's my house keys, you know where the wig is Lilz." I said instructing her.

"Okay Miles." She said as her and Oliver stood up to leave.

I sat silently in my bed hoping i will make the right decision.

**Alright guys I need atleast 5- 10 reviews to update. i guess i kinda left you with a clifhanger. well review!**


	5. Dun Dun Dun!

**A/N- Hey everyone, what's up? How is Y'all's summer? Good I hope! It's going awsome for me.**

**Miley's POV**

Soon anough after making my _big _decison, Lily and Oliver walk in carring a brown bag, obviously that held my _Hannah _wig. Lily handed it to me with a trust worthy smile. I could tell that she thought I was doing the right thing. I got up in pain as I walked over to my bag Lily hadsent over hours ago with extra clothes. I took out my favorite holister hoodie. I put it over my head as I took my wig and fastened it on my head also, carefully adjusting the hood over the wig. I nodded towards Lily as I sat back down in the hospital bad holding onto a chair for soport.

Lily bit her botton lip before saying," Are you ready for this Miles..?" She asked as Oliver stood staring at the wall in amuzement.

"Yes, Lils, I am," I said matter-of-factly. She nodded before interwinding hands with Oliver as they steped out of the room to get Nick. I sighed to myself as Nick steped inside. His happy go lucky smile faded once he saw my serious face.

"Okay Nick, sit down, I have something important to tell you." I started.

"Is something wrong Miley?" He said worry written across his face.

"What I'm about to tell you is _big _news." I said gulping as Nick nodded nervously.

"I'm Hannah Montana," I said pulling down my hood revieling the wig that sat on my head.

Nick stared as his mouth dropped towards the floor. He studdered nervously as I looked down.

" I knew I should have never told you." I spoke below a whisper.

"No, no, Miley, even if you are _Hannah Montana,_ I like you because of you." He said as he kissed me! I smiled into the kiss once we pulled apart I hugged him tight before taking off my wig, as he ruffled my hair. Nick is the most sweetest person I ever met.

"Nick. now that you know, I always liked you." I said smiling.

"Don't worry Miley, you're secret is safe with me, and I always liked you too, more than a friend." Nick said smiling.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Nick, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said truthfully. It was true, and I meant every word.

Why was it so hard for me to tell him how I felt. One thing I will acomplish is making Nick mine. Nick soon stood up, he sighed and walked over to me.

"Miley, you diserve to know, it's the only way to protect you." He said while he inwined our hands.

"Nic, what's going on..?" I said being confused of what he was talking about.

"Justin.. he came by today." He said as my eyes welled with tears. He took his thumb and flickered the tears away before they could fall.

"Shh, shh, I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I'm breathing everything will be alright." He said softly holding onto me as my tears fell freely.

Nick's POV

Sure my shirt was drenched but I don't care as long as I held her in my arms and she was safe. I hummed 'Hello Beautiful' to her softly. I looked down and soon anough she was sleeping in my arms, her head resting against my check with her arm around my neck for soport. I smiled as I gently set her down on the hospital bed. she was so adorable even with her tear stained face against her rosy cheeks. She slept soothingly as she smiled in her sleep. I steped out of her hospital room to see the amused faces of Lily and Oliver.

"Do you think he knows..?" Oliver whispered to Lily loud anough that I heard him.

"Yes I know.." I said smiling. Which they smiled back.

"Well we are gonna go see her..." I nodded even though she was asleep I needed time to think. I took a seat back in the hard waiting room chairs where i sat previously today. when I get ahold of Justin, he is dead as he'll ever be. His butt will be behind bars before I could even think about it. No one not even my worst enemy, deserves what Miley has been through, even as _Hannah Montana, _she suffered more than the average villan did. I pounded my fist against my other hand in anger. I barried my head in my hands and let out a long sigh before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Oliver.

"Hey man, they want to have 'girl time'." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, how about we grab a coffee, we need it, the coffee I got earlier today isn't lasting for this crazy day." I said as we pounded fists.

He nodded as we walked down to the main lobby to see a small StarBucks. A girl about thirteen with strawberry blonde hair sat on a stool behind the counter. She looked up from putting money into the cash register before looking up. He expression went from a normal smile to a surprised shoking face.

"You're Nick Jonas!" She said with her eyes wide.

"Yes I am, would you like me to sign something..?" I said politly smiling.

"Oh yes! I'm Josie.." She said smiling before handing me a notebook and a pen.

"Well then hello Josie." after saying this a girl about 18 came behind the counter. I quickly signed the autograph and ordered my beverage. Once we were back in the waiting room we saw Lily near the doorframe practically falling asleep. I said a quick goodbye to them. I walked into the hospital room to my suprise stood Joe near Miley's bed.

"Joe..?" I asked confused.

"Hey little bro, I brought over you're guitar and mom sent me to check on you." He said which confused me even more.

"How did you know where I was..?" I asked.

"You forgot you're cell phone in the room, so Miley called the house and told me that you were here." He told me handing me my phone.

"Thanks Joe, and did you happen to bring my laptop." I asked.

"Already on the ball Nicky boy." he said handing me my laptop messenger bag that held my laptop inside. My guitar laid against the wall.

"Well I better get going, and Nick, mom and dad said not to worry when to come home, get well Miley, bye Nick." He said while I waved as he left the room.

"Hey Miley, how are you feeling..?" I asked taking a seat in the chair beside her.

"I'm doing good. Nick don't worry I told Joe and he said he will tell the rest of you're family." She said smiling.

"Alrighty Miley." I said unsurely but I didn't show it. Knowing Joe I wasn't sure if he was right for the job. i took my guitar and began to tune it. Once it was tuned I picked up the right melody. Miley taped my shoulder.

I looked over at her before she said," Can I see that for a moment..?" She said pionting to the guitar as I nodded giving it to her.

Once she adjested it to the way she wanted it, she began singing softly.

**"t's 6 am and I'm wide awake  
Cuz I can't stop thinking bout the stuff you were sayin' to me and I,  
I can't let it slide  
The paper's not here yet  
The sun's not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that made it all so**

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me how  
Long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear..." 

She smiled in satisfaction before setting the guitar next to the bed. She has the most full of life voice anyone could want.

"Miley, that was beautiful..." I said not sure if 'beautiful' was the right word I chose. She hugged me tight with her arms around my neck. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. I smiled at Miley before standing up and walking over to the door. I pulled my hand on the nob before turnnig it open to reviel no other than Justin. My face gleamed with anger as my hand formed into a fist.

"Where's Miley..?" He slirred out almost triping over his own two feet.

"Anywhere you're not!" I said balling my hand into a fist tighter and knocked his face in,as I watched in tremble out of the hospital. I closed the door in defeat as Miley sat up from her psition.

"Nick, who was that!?" She said with wonder and yet fear.

"It was Justin, but he won't be back for quite a while." I said as fear washed into a smile as I wrapped my arms around her fradgile frame. I held on not wanting to let go, as the doctor cleared his throut rather loudly. We quickly pulled away facing the doctor.

"Well, Miley is improving, and I actually think she might be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." He said with a warm smile.

"That's great Mi!" I said not realizing I used a new nickname for her, as she caught my glance she gave my a shy smile.

"Well, I think Miley here needs her rest, so I shall be going.." The doctor said leaving. I gave her a tight hug as she barried her head into my chest, with her on my lap rocking slowly, with my arms around her back and her's around my neck. Not realizing soon anough her breathing slowed and she was asleep. I took this chance to hold her in my arms not noticing I was humming 'One in a Million'. I laid her in the hospital bed covering her with a blanket. I took a seat on a recliner that was soposed to be for paients, but not minding and fell asleep.

**A/N Well, well I guess this was an okay chapter.. Nick knocked out Justin! HAHA... What do you guys think of the '7 Things' music video... You can tell it's about Nick because, she held onto that dogtag for dear life. While all the back up girlz held a teddy bear or whatever. Anyway, I need atleast 5 reviews to update. And those who read Finally Forever, I won't update till I get 5 reviews I only got 1. Also for those who want me to move my story to the Camp Rock section I won't because I don't really think it's worth it. I'm sorry. Anyway review!**

**ttyl**

**Danielle**


	6. Your Safe Here

**A/N- Hey everyone, what's up? WOW what a day yesterday. I spent the day at the emergency room, at my local hospital. Okay, my little brother was playing outside near some big rocks. So we were near my grandmas house and my brother sliped on the rock and fell down. He was really hurt. so my grandma called the ablance right so we were there all day. And we found out he broke his leg in two places. Now he has a cast on all summer and he is 7 years old. So he doesn't know how to use his crutches yet. Well sorry on with the story!**

**Nick's POV**

I sat up from the recliner and looked at Miley, who was still sound asleep. I smiled and went to go talk to the doctor. I wanted to find out when she will be going home, because she has been here for a couple of days. I stood up and made my way to the door, I turned the nob and pushed it open. It must have been early because there was no other visitors around. I walked over to the front desk and a nurse looked puzzled. I smiled and saw the doctor and cought up to him.

"Hey Doc, how is Miley doing..?" I asked now on the side of him.

"She's doing a lot better, but she might not be moving around quite yet, so someone should stay with her." He said which I nodded.

"Thankyou. bye!" I said skidding into Miley's room, to see her sitting up, with a breakfast tray on her lap. I smiled down at her which she shot me one back.

"Hey Mi, listen that doctor doesn't think you should stay by yourself and I don't think so too, so would you like me to stay with you?" I asked hoping she would say yes, as a grin plastered across her face.

"Of course!" She said taking a bite of her toast.

"Awsome, well I'm going to help pck up everything." I said as she looked confused at me.

"Nick, I only brought one thing." She said pointing to herself. Which I blushed like a mad man, which caused her to giggle. Once she finished eating I glanced over at her. she was so beautiful, not her looks but what's inside.

Not realizing she was aving her hand infront of my face."Nick! Nick! Hello..?" She said braking me out of my trance.

"Huh..?" I said confused.

"I"m ready to go." She said with a smile. I nodded as she grabbed onto my hand for reasuring which I sqeazed it lightly. I called a cab, which it showed up shortly after. We sat inside it, I handed the driver a twenty and told him our destination. Once we arrived at Miley's house I hand my guitar in one hand and my other holding Miley's hand. My messenger bag went over my shoulder. Miley let go of my hand and opened the gate to her front yard. Her face went as pale as a ghost, I looked at where her eyes met. Justin sat on the steps to her front door. He gave her a sick smile then once he saw me his face changed to fear. I let go of Miley's grasp and anger filled within me. I took a step foward, towards Justin and my hands formed into a fist.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" I hissed out at him as I set my guitar on the ground.

"She's _my _girlfriend!" He slirred out, obviously he was drunk. I looked over at Miley who was full of fear and yet excitment.

"Not for long!" I said pushing him against the wall, as he dropped his beer bottle as it broke into pieces.

"You stay away from her!" I said as I punched him in the jaw.

"No! I love her!" He slirred out again.

"You don't know the meaning of love! You're sick to think love is when you own someone!" I shouted in his face. He studdered out of the front yard.

"I'll be back Miley!" He said while opening another bottle of beer and left.

**No one's POV**

Miley ran into her house and locked the door before Justin left. she was now in tears, more like sobs. She slid down against the door as she nelt down and cryed. Her face was covered in tears, with her beautiful blue ords, a puffy outline. She heart a soft knock on he door.

"Go away!" She wailed out with fear and hate.

"Mi, it's Nick!" She only opened the door anough for him to come in as she locked it right away. He hair draped over her face like curtains, to hide from Nick the tears that busted out of her eyes. His strong arms took ahold of her and held her in his arms. Nick was more of a night in shining armor, Justin or her previous boyfriend Jake Ryan, will ever be. She could hold in the tears much longer as she gave in to Nick's grasp. Nick held her in his arms which seemed like eternity. Nick took his thumb and rubbed it over her cheek, to wipe away her tears. He hummed soothingly in her ear. He began to move her hair away to reviel Miley's face. She smiled softly as she hugged onto Nick tightly as she barried her face in his chest.

"Nick, I'm afraid to stay here.. What if he comes while were sleeping..?" She said but Nick had the right idea.

"You can stay at my house, my mom always did like you as Hannah, and you visited me tons of times over my house, now that she knows, you can stay, my parents won't mind!" Nick said with a smile.

"Okay Nick, I don't want to be a burden.." Miley said unsurely.

"You won't my mom and dad and my brothers love you, and believe me, we have plenty of room." Nick said taking out his phone.

"Nick? Thankyou, for everything.." She said giving him a tight hug.

"No problem, Miley, Now I'm going to call my parents to tell them and find out my new address, were moving somwhere in Malibu." He said dialing the number. He waited a few minutes before Mrs. Jonas answered.

**Mrs Jonas/**_Nick_

**Hello?**

_Hey Mom, It's Nick, you see Miley's scared about the guy i told you about, can she stay with us..?_

**Oh of course! poor dear, doesn't deserve what she's been through!**

_Thanks mom, where did we move to?_

_**89 beach lane, Malibu (AN-LOL)**_

_Okay love you! Bye_

**bye hun! love you too!**

Nick turned to Miley and smiled. Miley looked extremely shocked.

"Uh, Nick.. I'm 88 beach lane..We are neighbors.." Miley said shocked.

"That's awsome!" Nick said happy and yet shocked.

Miley just smiled, deap down inside she was doing her happy dance.

"I'm gonna get some clothes and stuff, make yourself at home." Miley instructed as she ran upstairs to her room.

**Miley's POV**

Once I was in my room I darted towards the _Hannah_ closet, shut and locked the door. I let out a loud screach."I'M LIVING WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Luckly it was soundproof walls, so no one heard. I took down a big pink sparkly tote bag,from one of the shelfs,and I stuffed in about ten regular outfits and five _hannah_ outfits just incase and I put the wing in another compartment. Once I was satisfied I put in a couple pairs of flipflops and two pairs of pumps. I zipped the bag shut. I locked up my _hannah_ closet and walked over to my bed and got beary bear and put him in the bag as well. I slid my sidekick in my pocket and zipped the bag shut once more. It seemed as though it wouldn't shut till I sqeazed it shut. I practically dragged it down the stairs and Nick took it from my arms and his face turned sour once he held it.

"What do you got in here? Rocks?" He asked sacastically.

"Nope. Bricks." I said wih sly grin. He just laughed as opened the door for me.

"Thankyou kind sir!" I said pretending to bow.

"You're welcome my lady!" He said doing the same. I shut the door locking both locks and we linked arms and skipped off to his house. And yes we literally skipped.

Once we arrived at his house which was like a two minute walk. Nick figgered with a pair of keys as he opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home, with Miley." Nick yelled as he set my bag on the floor.

"Hi hunnie how are you, sweetie..?" Mrs. Jonas came and embraced me, with a left out Nick on the side of me with a confused face.

"Hey, Mrs. Jonas! I'm doing good with the help of Nick." I said smiling at Nick as he playfully glared at me.

"Oh, Nicholas, I didn't forget you.." she said shaking her head and laughing as she hugged her son. "Also Nicholas, you have al ot of stuff to unpack.." Mrs Jonas added, while Nick pouted and strutted up the stairs and I'm guessing to his room.

Mrs Jonas smiled warmly at me, she was always like my second mom ever since I met her at a benif concert as _Hannah. _

"Well, let me show you where you will be staying." She said heading up a flight of stairs as I followed. On the way she said," Miley dear, wheres you're Dad..?" I looked away quickly not showing eye contact. "He went back to Tennesse, because he got a record deal there, and Jackson is in collage." I said softly.

"How long has he been gone...?" She asked walking down a hall as I followed.

"About..." I had to think for a moment. "Five months.." I said she looked concerned.

"Well, then I guess when we found out we did the right think..." She opened a door to reveil a hot pink colored room. "We painted it this color." she said with a smile.

"How did you know I was going to stay?" I asked extremely confused.

"I spoke to you're dad a couple months ago once I found out we were moving next door. He told me you were going through a tough time. He said he didn't feel right leaving you in an empty house. Also he told me then that you were _Hannah Montana_." She told me saying my alter ego in a whisper. I smiled shyly up at her.

"Thankyou, so much, Mrs. Jonas!" I said happily.

"No problem dear." she said with a chuckle. "Now you get situated, I'm right down stairs if you need anything, and Nick's room is across from your's." She said with a smile before leaving. I dropped my tote bag on the bed, which had satin hotpink blanket and a matching pillow. everything matched perfectly. I began to hang up my outfits in the closet when I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled from inside. I turned around to face who had knocked, it was Nick.

"Hey." He said giving me a soft smile.

"Hey you!" I said kinda flirtishously then I wanted.

He chuckled at my outburst which I smiled shyly. I began taking out my laptop and set it on a small table. "How's the unpacking going?" I asked while setting my _Hannah_ wig inside the shelf in the closet. "I'm all done!" He said with a big smile. I giggled to myself as I plopped down on the bed. Nick took a seat next to me. "Nick..?" I asked looking him in the eye. "Yeah..?" He replied with a shy smile. "Thankyou. Thankyou for being there for me when I needed you the most you're a lifesaver." I said pulling him into a tight hug. "It's my pleasure, I'll do anything for you." he said tightening the hug.

**A/N- I know sucky ending... Do any of you have any ideas? I'm almost out. Anyway, review. That's all I really have to say!**


	7. Please Be Mine and much more

**No one's POV**

The next morning Nick sat in his room, strumming his guitar, he was trying to find the perfect tune, for his new song he had written. He sighed in frustration, as he sat down, his guitar, he could not concentrate, all he could think about was those blue orbs that he pictured in his mind. Nick sat in thought as he broke out of his thoughts by the erupt of the door. "Come in!" He said as Miley opened the door a smile on her face. He was glad to see those eyes he missed. "Hey." She said sitting on the side of him on his bed. "Hey Miles!" Nick said putting down his song book on his bed. "Uh, Miley, I don't know how to say this, but, um." Nick hesitantly spoke, Miley looked at him funny, "Just spit it out already!" she said kind of annoyed and nervous. "Okay, okay! Miley, I really like you a lot will you be my girlfriend!?" Nick slightly looked away afraid of how she would react. Miley smiled, before pushing herself forward, thrusting her lips against his, as they met in a sweet and innocent kiss. The kiss was light and brief, but it held all the answers in his heart. A goofy grin swept across his face, as he returned Miley a kiss. Miley pulled Nick into a hug before Nick, smiled before saying, "Is that a yes..?" Nick said with a sly grin. Miley's eyes met his giving him a soft smile, "Of course." She hugged him once more. "Nick!" Paul the Jonas father, called from downstairs, Nick gave Miley an apologetic look, before storming downstairs. "Yeah, Dad?" Nick said ontop of the stair well. "You have a surprise concert in an hour, start getting ready." He said passing Nick his clean laundry. Nick treaded up the stairs to his room, he heard the soft voice of Miley. He laughed to himself, once he found out she was singing 'Please Be Mine.'

They come and go but they don't know That you are my beautiful I try to come closer with you But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you Till the end, the end of time Please Be Mine

Her soft voice echoed to his ears, as Nick began finishing where she left off. " I'm in and out of love with you Trying to find if it's really true How can I prove my love If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you Till the end, the end of time Please Be Mine." Miley flinched by the surprise as she swigged her head around to face him. Nick walked over to her and sat beside her. "Don't scare me!" She said hitting his arm lightly. Nick smiled at her, before saying, " well I got to get ready, we have a surprise concert," He said meaning him and his brothers, before saying, "In less you want some of this." He said with a smirk motioning to his abs. "Shut up!" She said resting her hand on his shoulder, before kissing his cheek, before walking away. She left Nick to get ready, before going to her room. She sat on the side of her bed before picking up her phone. Miley realized she missed 3 missed calls. They were all from Lily. She giggled to herself before she, pressed the 'call back' bottom. She put her ear to the receiver as she waited for Lily to pick up, which was on the first ring. "Miley! Why didn't you answer you're phone!? I thought, something happened to you!" Lily said as Miley felt bad, for worring her best friend. "Lilz, I'm sorry, I was with Nick! He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I left my phone in my room." She said back into the receiver. "Phew! I thought something happened to you, so you're dating a curtain Jonas Boy!" She said teasingly. "Yup! Well, Lilz I gotta go get ready, I'm going to the boys concert, text me later," She said exchanging good-byes, as she hung up the phone. Miley slid her phone into her pocket as she looked into the closet, which Miley only packed a few outfits, so there wasn't much cute outfits to wear. " I should bring you to the mall tomorrow, so we can stock you up on some cute outfits." Mrs. Jonas said braking me out of my trance, She smiled at her which she returned. "Yeah, I didn't bring my whole wardrobe." I said with a giggle, as she came forward, where she stood next to me. "How about this..?" She said as she held up a purple long sleeve shirt and a baby blue washed jeans and purple flip-flops. "Perfect!" Miley said with a smile, while she knew it would work nicely to hide her bruises. Mrs. Jonas excused herself from the room, to let Miley get dressed. Miley slid into the clothing as she brushed her hair, pulling it into nice curly locks. She applied some makeup to hide her bruises as she rubbed some lipgloss over her lips. Miley smiled to herself to walk down stairs and noticed half of the Jonas family waiting for her. "Okay, kids, let's go!" Mrs. Jonas said as the whole house of people hopped into the limo.

Miley and Nick sat in his dressing room, sharing time before it was his cue to go on stage. "Y'know, I'm kinda into this whole dating thing." Miley said as she and Nick sat in eachother's arms with her head rested on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I like it because I can do this," Nick leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "Whenever I want." He said smiling as he finished. "Jonas Brothers, to stage please, Jonas Brothers to stage. Nick shook his head annoyed as he and Miley intertwined hands. "Come watch me from back stage?" Nick asked as Miley nodded her head smiling. Once her boyfriend jogged on stage, Miley took a seat next to Mrs. Jonas on a bench near the curtain. "Hey sweetheart, how's my boy treating you?" she said with a chuckle. "Better than anyone I EVER dated." Miley said with a laugh as she stretched out the word 'ever'. Mrs. Jonas smiled slightly as they boys started to play. Once they were down to their last song, Miley grew bored of watching crazy fans attack her best friends, so she looked out to the crowd as saw the face, she thought she was safe from. Miley's facial expression turned as white as ghost as his eyes locked with hers and formed as daggers. Mrs. Jonas eyed Miley as the Jonas brothers played the final cord to the song they happened to be playing. Nick rushed off stage to meet the eyes of a terrified Miley. He faced her before saying, "Miley? What's wrong sweetie?" Nick looked positively worried. "He's here." Miley said below a whisper as she gulped air in fear.

A/N- Hey guys, I have some bad news, you see I'm going to camp August 3rd. So I can only update my story(s) at least one more time before I go. The camp I go to is amazingly fun! There is so many stuff to do, that it's hard to name it all. ) Anyway I left you with a cliff hanger. If you want a quick update, I need you to review!


	8. Justin is back

**A/N- Okay. Okay. I'm terribly sorry! I know, I haven't updated, feel free to yell all you want!**

The distance of their eyes locked together was intense, a breath caught in her throat like lump, she couldn't swallow. She wanted to cry, run, scream, none of that was possible. The words that excepted from her mouth were like flashbacks that kept replaying over again. Seconds ago, those two words were like a knife digging into Nick's heart. "He's HERE." The flashing green daggers that burned her flesh as he gave her a frightening horrid stare, it was unbearable, Nick was to charge into him knocking the wind out of him. It was true Nick met his eyes, Justin was here. Kevin and Joe stood of Miley like a shield of protection.

A small yelp excepted through Miley's lips, Nick legs nailed to the flooring, he forcefully took a step forward.

Miley's voice broke, "Go." But even as she said it, her voice cracked. The Jonas Brothers looked at her skeptically. "Hurry before it's to late."

Kevin and Joe held her, "Never." She saw Nick's worried gaze, she felt Joe and Kevin's caring arms holding her up, so her legs won't tremble. Justin made his way through the crowded room, a smirk on his sick face. Miley Stewart kept her mouth closed, it opened ajar, as Nick stood firmly on the ground, he couldn't handle it any longer, he took Miley in his arms making his way through the crowd, Justin began picking up his pace, he begun running along after Nick and his brothers. The monster, came into view, his name call Justin. They hopped into the limo, sweat over their faces, mixing with tears.

Miley broke down in tears, "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Miley choked out as Mrs. Jonas held her, Miley felt same in her arms, it was someone she could go to other than Nick. It was about an hour ride home.

Everyone stood quiet, Mrs. Jonas broke the silence. "Are you ready to tell us what really happened?"

Miley hesitated, as nick took her hand gently, Miley nodded. "I started going out with this guy who I thought was everything I could ever want in a guy. But I quickly found out that the guy I fell in love with was a monster when he drank. He starting hitting me, because I wasn't ready to go to bed with him...and one day I threatened to tell the cops." Miley stuttered at the memory, He said that if I told the cops, he would.. beat me to death. Until I..I sleep with him he will continue to hurt me..." By now, Miley was sobbing.

Nick pulled her close and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay," he said, hoping beyond hope that it would be.

Miley's POV

tink.

bong.

tink.

I slowly opened my eyes, Nick was passed out on the rocking chair beside my bed, I pulled the blankets over my body. I pulled my legs over the side of the bed, I looked around the dark, room. I took a flashlight from my nightstand. I turned it on, as I tiptoed across my room and over to the balcony.

I pulled my nightrobe over my fragile body, as I shivered. I slowly opened the door of my balcony as my eyes welled up with tears.

--Normal POV

Miley Stewart suppressed the tears that were threatening to fall. She stared up at Justin with hatred in her eyes.

"What did I ever do to you?" Miley wondered. "To deserve this pain everyday?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

Miley just stared at him. "Your not going to tell me the reason why you hit me, why you hurt me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Justin put his hand on Miley's cheek and Miley tried to back away. "I don't hate you. I may not like you but I certainly don't hate you." She flinched at him touch.

"Then why do you hit me, Jake? Why do you hurt me?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" He smiled at her. "Because its fun."

"Get the hell away from me!" Miley exclaimed. "Please!"

"Who's gonna make me, huh?" Jake asked. "I don't see Nick Jonas, or one of the other Jonas brothers, around here, do you? Because they don't care. Don't you get that, Miley?" Tears sprang from her emotionless blue orbs.

"Please don't hurt me Justin, I'm sorry!"

Justin slapped her in the face. "You know, by time lover boy gets here, there will be nothing left of you to save. I'll watch satisfyingly as Nick and his brothers mourn your death. I'll watch happily as Oliver and Lilly move on with a new best friend." He paused, Then smiled. "You'll be a nobody!" He gave a thinkingful look. "Wait.. you already are!" Miley helplessly pressed her hand against her burning cheek. Justin was about to slap her again, as he was caught off guard, by Nick punching him in the face, as he stumbled back.

Nick's anger raged, "Don't ever touch her again." Justin smiled sickly, as he sliced Nick throat. Nick went down with a thud.

--

Miley Stewart tossed and turned in her sleep. Nick Jonas was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Shh, Miley," Nick tried. "It's me, it's me."

Miley opened her eyes slowly and Nick rested his hand on her cheek.

Miley cowered back under his touch. "Don't hit me!" she cried.

"Shh, Miley," Nick said again. "Look at me, sweetie. Look at me . . . " When she did, Nick went on, "It's me, it's Nick. You're okay, you're okay."

Miley's eyes finally focused on Nick's face and she threw her arms around him. Nick sat on her bed and held her close.

Miley teared up, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Her voice drifted off, "No. It was nightmare, it felt so real..."

Nick took her hand in his own. "You want to talk about it?"

Miley looked up at him, and began telling him all about her dream. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is wrong with me, I'll always be here for you."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." Miley said biting her bottom lips uneasily.

"I love you too." With that, Nick leaned in and kissed Miley.

**A/n- So Do youb like it? I hope so! Review!**


	9. Don't Leave Me

**AN= I know what you are thinking, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I had, or should I say still have a major writer block... but i tried!**

Tears rolled down her face, her blue eyes still, she shaked violently as she sobbed silently. It was so obvious, she was having a nervous breakdown, as she held the razor blade towards her wrist, she didn't want to leave the face of the Earth, but she knew it was the safest thing to do. Well, that's what she thought anyway. It was so hard to handle the pain and agony she put everyone else through worrying for her.

She sighed loudly, she always wondered what it felt like when fresh blood oozed out of her arm. The tears are slowly cascading down her face as she dropped her razor on the ground. She pulled herself from the cold tile floor of the guest bathroom, she slowly walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to Nick's bedroom. She snuggled into him, while he lay asleep in his bed. She took in his sweet scent of his curls, the fresh smell of strawberry shampoo. She kissed her closed eyes, tip of his nose then his lips.

She spoke every so soft," I love you so much baby. I'm sorry I have to do this." She ran her manicured fingernails across his hair, as she kissed his cheek. He stirred in his sleep, not noticing as his eyelids fluttered open. Miley closed her blue eyes sighing before saying,"I'm sorry." With that she stood up and walked back into the guest bathroom. She closed the bathroom door a smidge, it moving halfway open on it's own.

Nick stood in the doorway of his own bedroom he knew something was up, coming to the rescue, he slowly walked towards the bathroom door, he could hear, the one he loved dearly whispering over and over again," I can do this. I can do this." What was this she was talking about? What did she mean? He slowly looked in, his surprise of what he saw wasn't so pleasant. A couple of hot tears roll down his gorgeous face.

"Miley..." He tried holding in his anger, how could this loser do this to a perfect stable girl? Miley looked up embarrassed, like she had let down everyone she knew who believed her, no only one person had this much love and power over her, she trembled as she let the bloody razor slice her wrist. She cried out in pain as Nick rushed to her side.

"Miley! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!" Nick hissed pure love and anger. His emotions were mixed because he was so worried.

"I'm s-sorry! Please don't yell at me!" Miley said in sobs. She was always scared whenever someone would yell at her, because the way Justin had treated her. Miley held her knees to her chest, sobbing in her hands, as blood trickled from her arm to the floor. Not caring Nick held her close to him, repeating over and over again soothing words in her ear.

xoxo--

It was now four am, after two hours of Miley sobbing and Nick comforting her, he was ready to talk whether she wasn't or not. They were going to talk about this. The sat in silence, Nick sat on his bed and Miley sat on the chair across from him. Miley kept avoiding his strong loving gaze.

"Why did you do it?" Nick simply said. He wanted his explanation, he would try his best to stay calm as possible. "I honestly don't know." Miley said in an even most simple answer. He tried to hold his calm, but trying is not succeeding.

His eyes pleaded,"Please..Miley, tell me!" Miley sighs,"I thought if I was dead, Justin would forget about me...and, he will leave all the ones I love alone..." Nick saw right through her.

"How could you say that Mi? I need you!" Nick whispered with tears in his eyes as Miley got tears in her own.

"Come here." Nick said as Miley jumped off the chair and ran into Nick's arms. They cried together, hugged and apologized to one another.

"I'll never leave you, Nick."

**AN= Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed! Also check out my new story trailor**** Is It Okay To Love You?**** Please review!**

**xoxo**


	10. Things Will Get Better

The two teenagers laid asleep on the floor, of one of their bedrooms, after hugging for what seemed like eternity, but only a few hours, they soon zoned off and fell asleep. Well, Miley Stewart was asleep anyway, Nick Jonas was wide awake shaking. His pale face wore a nervous sweat, after being woken from a deathly nightmare. He held Miley close, as close was. His feet purple from shivering, not because of being cold but because he got this way when he was terrified. His thoughts went back to that horrible nightmare… 

_"Miley please..I need you!" He checked the small girls' pulse, she was gone. Gone forever. Forever. Never to came again...whatever forever meant...it was bad. Eternal. Everlasting. Dark red blood dripped out of the side of her cheek. She really was gone. Nick bent over and sobbed. Silence. His sobs filled the room. He began shaking uncontrollably and he had rivers coming down his face. He looked up, and saw Justin standing over him. Nick's face was pale and a hint of green. All color was drained out. Justin's face was a beat red, as he started laughing. A sick laugh. He pulled out a gun," I warned her. You're next."_

This couldn't be true. It wasn't but it felt entirely real. Too real. Miley stirred, and looked up at Nick's pale face. Once he saw her angelic face, all worry washed away. It was just a dream. Thank God. People have asked him many of times, " How can you take such a broken girl in you're home and worry for her?" Or he heard this many of times," Doesn't it hurt you're reputation? What about you, don't you care that you're going to be worked up, and turn out to be just like her?" Broken. Lifeless. But it all didn't matter.

"Hey Baby." Miley sat up, Nick pulled her on his lap, and cried. "Nicky, what's wrong Babe?" Nick nodded ignoring her statement.

"I just needed to hear you're voice. That's all I'm fine." He smiled, but she didn't approve of it. Miley wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "I'm here." After holding one another for a while, Miley stood quickly," How about we do something fun today?" Miley gave Nick a toothy smile, as Nick stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist," Sounds good."

"Cool! I was thinking..how about we go shopping? I need to get some new clothes anyway…" Miley said walking towards her closet, as showing Nick the five outfits that she owned. " And we can hang out with Lilly and Oliver! This will be so much fun!" Miley grabbed his hand and ran into her bedroom. She pushed her closet door open with full force and rummaged through her closet.

" Hannah could use some new outfits too.." Miley trailed off sitting on her bed. She pulled out her palm pilot and looked at it. She smiled big," Nick! Hannah and you are your bros are having a concert to save money for children who have Leukemia!" Miley jumped in Nick's arms as he held her.

" Hannah and the Jonas bros haven't had a concert in forever! That's great!" nick gently squeezed Miley's arm lightly. 

"I love you." She said pecking his lips, before Nick could reply she shooed him out of the room, and started dialing a digit on the phone. Nick chuckled before walking back into his room. He shook his head, one moment he was having the most awful dream, or nightmare, and the next they were spending the day with friends. He pulled a new shirt over his head and a pair of black pants, he slipped on his vans and slid his phone in his back pocket along with his wallet. 

He walked into his bathroom, connected to his room. His began brushing his teeth, or his fangs as Joe would call it. Ever since Joseph saw Twilight he 'transformed' himself into a vampire. **(An- BEST movie ever.) **Nick finished brushing his teeth, and walked down the hall to Joe's room.

He knocked on the door," Joe?"

He heard something fall with a loud bang," It's not Joe anymore I am Edward."

Nick laughed rolling his eyes," Okay, 'Edward' would you like to go to the mall and hang with Me and Miley a few others?" Joe finally opened the door a crack and peeked his head out," Hmm…Okay."

Nick laughed before going down stairs and sat on the couch, as he turned on the TV. He sighed, skimming the channels. Nothing, Nothing, and guess what? Nothing. He tossed the remote on the table next to him, as he sat back, He felt someone plop down next to him. It was Miley.

"Hey." She said kissing his cheek. Nick smiled, " So is Lily and Oliver coming?"

Miley frowned," actually She told me they broke up because their better off friends and she likes someone else. And Oliver doesn't feel like going." Nick was about to reply, when the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Yelled Joe as he darted for the door. He pulled the door open to reveal a very pretty blonde girl. Joe's eyes widened.

He shook his head out of his trance, put his hand out for her to shake it," I'm Joe, you must be Lily." She took his hand," Yes I am. Nice to meet you Joe."

He let go of his hand and followed him into the living room. Miley and Nick sat on the couch. Miley stood," In case you haven't already met him, that's Joe."

"We've met." Joe said cutting her off with a smile. "Oh, well then…" Miley was cut off with a small 'eppp.' She laughed, as she grabbed her purse off the table," Let's go!"

**An= Well I think I'm going to have to stop there because I need to update my other stories also. And as soon as they are updated expect another chapter. Please review, and if you have ANY ideas, please let me know.**


	11. Falling Apart

"Oh my God!" Lily gasped, hugging Miley as she tore a pink shirt with two gold stars and was printed 'star' in gold also, off the hanger giving the hanger a squeeze. "I love it!" She let go of Miley racing into the dressing room to try the shirt on.

Miley swayed her arms over the rows and rows of designer clothing, trying to decide on the cutest outfit she had in her arms. "Aha!" Miley yelped, jabbing her hand over the clothes. "Lils, I found the perfect one!" She said holding up a black tee, with hot vibrant pink lettering, that read,' Music is life.' She skidded down the entrance of the store where the jeans were. She spotted the perfect pair, and grabbed at, making a complete foul of herself tumbling over.

She heard Lily giggle in the background, as she stood up, blowing her hair away from her face.

Nick and Joe were at the arcade, trying to keep from being noticed by fan girls, sadly it wasn't working. "NICK! I love you! You're WAY too good for that Miley chick! PICK ME instead!" A red headed girl with awkward very large feet and two other girls huddled around the boys. Nick tried to sound polite, instead of telling off the ketchup colored head to back off.

"Um, thanks…Joe lets go." Nick centered his eyes on the door, getting ready to leave when," Joe! I can't believe it's you, my friends say I'm overly obsessed considering I have two-hundred and forty posters of you! Although that isn't many because I know this one girl who has over five hundred of Zac Efron. We should totally hook up--"

"I would…but um, I have an appointment with--my dentist…"

"Hey Joe; RUN!" With in five seconds the two teens ran in full sprint not looking back once. Once they arrived where they had left the two girls, the sofa where Lilly and Miley sat was empty.

"Miley, Lils?" Joe called as he walked into the dressing room area. No answer. "Mi?" Nick called along, getting worried, and concerned.

**No answer.**

Nick walked towards the dressing room where Miley had been before. He tripped over a lump, stopping he looked down to find Miley's purse. A scrap of paper sat folded on top of it, he slowly bent down picking It up. He un folded it, to see a messy scrawl.

**It read:**

_I guess you noticed you're beloved girl- friends gone am I right?__Lilly, beautiful girl, I could mess her up easily. My, my wouldn't that be fun! Oh, and Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley… that girl is something trying to hide from me. She actually thinks the little gay-ass Jonas Brothers are going to save her. Ha-ha she cracks me up! Have fun finding them alive. _

_-Justin_

Joe and Nick turned white as a ghost, a single tear fell down Nick's cheek. "Let's get help." Nick said solemnly.

Justin had his greasy sleazy hand clamped over Miley's mouth and the other over Lilly's as he guided them to the back of his SUV. He smiled sickly smile, and watched carefully making sure he doesn't get caught or busted by someone. He threw them into the truck, Miley bit his hand trying to get free, he cursed under his breath, before slapping her across the face.

"Wrong decision." He smiled before slamming the truck, Miley let out a gasp, whimpering in pain. Tears poured down her face, she let out another scream as the tears burned her flaming cheek. Lilly's arms trembled scared, as she reached to hug her shaking friend.

Seconds later their heads were jolted against the trunk and they were knocked out cold.

---

Miley awoke later. It seemed like hours as the minutes ticked by. A blaring light shown through the small cracks off the window. The dim light was the only light shining into the room. She looked up, as she groaned in pain, the same as usually. He eyes roomed around, they frequently searched for any source of where she was located. Quicker than she thought, the room turned dark. Terrified, she rested her head back down on the cold ground.

Getting swung in the head with something she gasped.

"Miley?" She heard Lily's voice as Lily gasped. Miley looked at her friend, "Sorry." Lily apologized, for whacking Miley in her head. Miley heard a noise. Eeeeeerk! Eeeeeeerk! It sounded like the creeking of stairs. Miley shoved her hand over Lily's mouth. As she squeezed her eyes shut.

Miley hand slowly left Lily's mouth as they two girl stayed curled in a bowl. The foot steps came closer, and closer. They finally stopped.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." Justin's voice boomed, Miley's shuttered hearing his voice. He kicked them, "Get up! Get up, get up NOW!" Miley and Lily scrambled to their fear afraid, tears fell from Miley's eyes.

"Aw, Are you scared?" Justin asked not showing any sign of emotion. Miley nodded looking down," Well then, you should be!" His cold, sticky hands touched Miley's face, and moved down as he caressed her cheek then touched her lips. Miley flinched at his very touch. He slapped her face with full force. Miley whimpered in pain, he kissed her lips, and smirked then left the room.

Hot tears fell from Miley's eyes, causing a burning sensation on her cheeks. And soon her world was falling apart.

**An= Heyyyy I'm sooo sorry I'm so late on updating! It's been over a month! I feel so bad! Well, if your not mad, review!**


	12. Hold On

I slowly opened my eyes, my body felt as though it was in a cage that was to small for my me. The pain was like sword cutting through some type of demon, that burned slowly and had a unbearably long way down. The small amount of sun light shed through my eye lids like a can opener. It slowly peeled open, and had a rusty worn out type of pain.

I felt as though my body just wanted to curl up like a dead rat, and just die and stay out of it's misery. My eyes burned like a deer stuck in head-lights. I wanted to turn over and fall back to sleep, and end this horrid nightmare.

I slowly moved part of my body, the pain that hit me was intense, like a lightning striking a lone pole. Or the feeling of metal scraping metal, loud alert, and terrifyingly painful. I was scared to open my eyes, afraid of what they might see. I heard low un-noticeable foot steps coming closer. Closer. And they stop.

I can hear from the distance they are about five feet away. I try to play dead, acting as though I'm asleep, or in a coma unable to awaken. The squeaking of the shoes start up again,I hear voices but they are all a blur, I'm unsure where they are located. I'm afraid to know. I strain my ear, begging them to make out the sound, and finally they obey.

A hear s younger boy's voice, he sounded about five," Big brother, why do you keep these pretty girls?"

It had to of been Blake. Blake was Justin's little adopted brother. I have only met Blake once. Justin was normal at the time, and cared. But truly that's what I believed, I always thought He loved and cared about me, and wanted to see me reach my goals and succeed. But I guess I was wrong. To be honest, he always used me.

"Shut up, you little brat, you'll wake those bitches up." I could hear Blake's voice quiver a sorry.

Then Justin explained, as I tried to keep my breathing normal," We already discussed this Blakey. I'm keeping them because one doesn't love me, and the other's a hostage."

"That's not nice," I could feel Justin shove Blake against the wall, I then heard the helpless little cry.

"Go along and play, I've got things to take care of before Mom and Tony get home." Tony was Justin's stepfather. Justin couldn't stand him, his mom got remarried after Justin's real father passed, and that's when they adopted Blake.

Normal POV

Miley could hear moving," I warned you, Miley. And it's you're fault you didn't listen." Slow tears fell from Miley's eyes, she let them fall, to afraid to move, and to much in pain to lift her hand to wipe them away. Miley slowly closed her eyes, she heart the pitter patter of feet stomping up stairs and the sound of a door slamming.

Once she knew the coast was clear, she lifted her head and looked around. She kept her head high enough to look around but close enough to quickly plop head back down, in case Justin came in without warning.

The basement was cold and wet. She heart the pitter-patter of rain hitting the small window, and watched it leak down on the basement floor. The only warmth was the small bowling heater, that connected to the whole house, even though it was shut off in the basement.

She knew that was one of Justin's torturous mind tricks of his. She looked over at her best friend, turning her head to get a better look, a sharp pain went through Miley shoulders, and neck and shot through her whole body.

She bit her bottom lip, refusing to make a sound. Lily's face looked like anything but relaxed, she got goose bumps up her arm, and regularly rosy cheeks were pale, her shirt was raised a little and her arms bare.

She knew very well, that on her arms and exposed stomach was the bruises Justin gave. She felt nausea, and sick. She felt as though her stomach was twisting as she was going to puke up whatever breakfast she ate the day before. It made her hatful with guilt that she could say she's the one that got her best friend in that situation.

If only she didn't have to be selfish about being abstinent to marriage, and just done it with Justin, and finally gave him what he wanted. Know one would have to worry about her. Her friends could be happy and on cloud nine, along with the carefree of the Grey boys. She should have just let Justin do whatever he wanted with her and use her, and leave her for another target.

But instead she didn't listen and did what was right, she should have let him get him prize of a good time, and let him take advantage of her. Everyone would be happy except her. And she would live with whatever neglect Justin would give to her, and wouldn't put her friends in their misery.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Miley said below a whisper, as stayed in pain and waited for whatever torture would come. Miley soon fell into a painful and uncomfortable but needed sleep.

D;D;D;D;D;D;D;

"Get up, get up you stupid whores!" Miley quickly awoke as fast as herself would alow with Justin not far behind her. She looked up to see what seemed to be Justin with a belt in his hand, and ugly bare chest, and Justin himself who looked like he was ready for some fun.

Nick frantically walked back and forth around the police station, once and a while he tapped his fingers impatiently against the officers desk. The police officer came back five minutes with a sad smile and a folder full of Justin's files.

"Sorry for the wait, there was something I had to deal with, it was an emergency."

Nick's face turned red with anger," And this isn't an emergency?" Nick walked over to the guy, with face in his, as Joe took him back.

"I'm sorry man," Nick said once he realized what he was doing," She just means the world to me, can we please get down to business?"

"Certainly, Now there's something you should know," Nick nodded for him to continue, " Well, by our files, it say that Justin's parents divorced when he was young and that his father in the past is known for raping and…killing woman."

"Killing?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but the way it's heading, it could possibly be genetic."

Nick bowed his head at the officers words," We will save her." And then the officer walked away. Nick began to breakdown, he was now hitting rock bottom.

D;

Justin pulled over Miley's shirt, slapping her with his belt along the way," Stupid. Bitch. When. Will. You. Learn." Justin said in between hitting her.

Miley gripped onto a pole beside her as she cried out in pain," Please stop." Her lips quivered, as Justin began pulling off her pants, not letting go of the belt.

He began kissing her roughly on the mouth, as he threw the rest of her clothes off of her, Lily sobbed in the corner her hands tied behind her back.

Justin pulled out a gin as aimed it at Lily," Shut the hell up, or you're really going to get it!" Lily bit her lip, trying to stop the sobs escaping her mouth. She hated to see her friend in such misery and there was nothing she could do.

Tears fell from Miley eyes, as Justin whispered in her ear," Ready for some fun?"

Nick, his brothers, and Mr. And Mrs. Cyrus were in the back of a undercover cob van.

"Stay still," Justin's hot breath on Miley's neck, Miley stopped squirming unaware of what was about to happen.

Justin gave a sick and foolish laugh," I warned, you Miley, now you're going to see what happens when nice little girl friends don't obey." Lily whimpered in the background, "Shut up!" Justin hissed, she covered her mouth to stop the sobbing.

"I warned you, Miley, if you just listened to me this wouldn't be happening now would it? No. Now you'll pay."

The big white van parked in front of Justin's house. Silent cob cars around the corner, and ready to deal with anything thrown their way.

**An: Sorry for the wait! I really am, I've been very busy lately, please forgive me...I need reviews to keep me going. :]**


	13. Like Father Like Son

It felt as though the walls were caving in on me, I was terrified, I didn't know how to react, nor did I know how to solve this big problem. I though the floor was shaking; but no, it was defiantly not the floor. It scared the hell out of me, once I realized I was hyperventilating. The claws under my skin kept pulling, it made me nervous, and their wasn't anything for me to do.

The monster I like to call my ex boyfriend, left the room, as soon as I heard the door close I broke down in sobs. Everything was taken out of me, and I would never be able to get it back. As much as I wanted, I couldn't and never would be able to. I lost everything. My dignity, and trust of human nature, and lastly my virginity.

Lily eagerly crawled over to me, grabbing my used body in her arms, as I cried in her shoulder. Hope was the key to getting out of here, and that's what we wanted most.

Flashback:

"_Please stop," I begged, as he tossed me around like a rag doll. _

"_shut up Miley, don't be a hypocrite, we all know you want this more than anything," He punched me in the face, making my bottom lip bleed, I backed down immediately. He threw me against the wall, I tried to get up and make a run for it, but I was to late, as Justin reached me in seconds._

_He threw me hard against the floor, as I hit my head against the cold ground. I whimpered in pain, as he slapped me hard, I slowly went into unconsciousness. _

_I felt a smooth, soft delicate hand lift my head. The softness of the touch was no way Justin. It pained me to open my eyes, slowly I opened them. I looked up as Lily was rocking me in her lap. I felt a troublesome pang of guilt as I looked at Lily, tears brimmed from the corner of her eyes. I knew exactly what had happened, I was raped._

_Her hand gently, soothed me, as she ran her finger through my hair stroking it. I felt like a child., helpless, and there was nothing I could do about it. Her blue eyes opened and looked down at me, they were red and puffy. She took her hand away from my hair and wiped her eyes, I knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to be brave for my sake._

_I mentally kicked myself, who was I kidding if it was physically it would cause even more pain than I was in at the moment. Her smooth skin brushed my own tears away, I hated what I did to her. I never wanted to hurt her, not ever._

"_I'm so, so, sorry Miley," She murmured as she rocked me. I finally realized what was happening. I've been raped by my ex boyfriend, my current hasn't saved me yet, and who knew how long we'd be captive. _

_I have hit rock bottom._

_Back to present:_

_With Nick._

Nick watched the cop, keep his hands gently on the steering wheel, they were stuck in traffic and there was no way, for him to turn his sirens on, because it would prove he was a cop. Nick looked at his face. His big rimmed glasses, showed the worry lines and many years of working over his eye lids.

The cop kept a poker face on, showing so sign if their was anything wrong, and he kept serious, even though their was traffic back up a mile long. On the other hand, Nick was a nervous wreck, he tried his best to keep strong, but his true personalities held him back.

Why did it have to be this way, they were so close to the house, and they have been stuck in traffic for over fifteen minutes. Nick's heart began to beat as they parked the car. The cop looked over at Nick," We'll get her, son,"

"I want to come!" Nick shouted, as the cops ran out.

Joe held him back," stay, they can handle it bro," Nick backed down and sat, watching the scene from the window.

The energy in the basement was intense. Miley couldn't stand it, as she bawled her eyes, out. The floorboards creaked as she heard the door open. She tried her hardest to hold in the sobs. They quickly escaped as she heard Justin's heavy feet hit the stairs with every step he took.

Miley's whole entire body shook with fear, and concern. She felt Justin reach the bottom step, and land on the cold ground. The feet inched closer, she squeezed her eyes shut, as Justin approached. She could see from the corner of her eyes what he held.

It was a shiny metal knife, between his palm. The last memory that was kept in her brain was the sharp pain of the side of her face, before she fell on the floor unconscious.

Miley's point of view.

The sound of sirens stuck in my brain like a wad of chewed gum to the bottom of your shoe. Sticky and unable to pull apart. I felt the blood soak through the collar of my shirt. It scared me half to death. The blankness of the world confused me. All I could hear was the sound of my mom. Her beautiful voice was singing then it faded away.

The sound of people screaming terrified, startled me. I couldn't comprehend where it was coming from.

" She's not breathing!"

One lady screamed, I knew that voice anywhere, it was Denise,

" Paul! We got to do something!"

"Hang in there, Miley is strong she'll make it out,"

Then I slipped deeper in unconscious, it was me, alone.

Normal POV with police.

The whole crew of Malibu police department snuck in Justin's property. Alarmed, Justin frequently ran around his house. Hearing the other footsteps, Justin spoke ashamedly," I've got a gun..and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Justin, this is the police. Put down the gun son, it's over,"

"No! It's not, I've got hostage. I-I'll kill them both!"

The police came closer as Justin pointed his gun at him," Justin, we're all friends here, remember what happened to you're father? You don't want that to happen to you too, right, son?" Justin grimaced, remembered his own father put on death trial, he was so young, and had to watch that.

He had told Miley, his father died in a coma, when really he saw his dead killed right in front of him, for a awful crime his father committed.

Flashback:

"_Daddy! Please don't go!" Seven year-old Justin's eyes watered up, as he pled for his father not to go._

"_I can't Justy, I'm sorry, Daddy did a very bad thing!"_

"_Please Dad, I love you!" Justin's father shook his head._

"_Stay strong, I got to go, love you too, son!" Justin ran into his father for one last hug. His father bent down setting a kiss on the boy's head, and walked behind the door. Justin's mom pulled on his arm to take a seat, the death trial was about to start. The boy's big green eyes watched, as the three needles went into him, looking into his father's eyes he watched him take his last breath._

_Since that day, Justin was going to make his father proud and follow in his footsteps._

End of flashback:

Justin's eyes welded with tears as he nodded, and set his gun down, the cop slowly walked over to him cuffing him. A tear rolled down his face as they led him away.

The cops soon found the two girls behind the basement door, Lily kneeling over hunched, using a ripped piece of her shirt soaking Miley's blood. Lily sobbed holding her friend. The cops, helped Lily into the ambulance, as the paramedics took Miley to the hospital.

Joe held Lily in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. Nick raced towards the stretcher, where Miley's unconscious body lay. Nick held her hand all the way to the hospital with tears running down his cheeks. Justin was finally gone.

**AN-**** I really hope you liked it! I worked very hard on it. Wait to see what happens…Review pretty please?**


	14. B r o k e n

_Lily's Pov_

_**I'll never forget what happened to my best friend. The pain she went through and the feeling of being used, will torment myself for the rest of my life, but a single person to take that much advantage of one human being, is to much to bear. If I am that taken by that type of torched, I'm afraid to know how Miley felt. She is like a sister to me, and to see a person hurt my best friend like that, I don't know how to deal with that. It will rack my brain for the rest of my life, and she has to live with that nightmare.**_

_Watching from the side as she got wheeled into that ambulance with a face mask, and tubes going from her nose, and mouth, as they tried to pump as much blood into her as possible, was petrifying to watch. never in my life would I ever think that bubbly care-free Miley would ever have to deal with that._

_I didn't know not one person that didn't like Miley after getting to know her. What if she would never go back to school? Or attend our senior prom? Or graduate with our class? Those questions would never go away until I actually knew the outcomes of them._

_Just picturing Miley not by my side as we walked down getting our diplomas, made me sick. It's even sicker that I sat back life-less, helpless as Miley got taken advantage of. It made me want to hit something. Sure Miles and I had our ups and downs but what best friends haven't?_

_I felt tears fall down my face, everything in front of me was a huge blur, nodding to the usual questions about what happened? Am I hurt? Do I feel any pain when they touch a certain part of my body? Sure those are all physical questions...how bout how I feel mentally?_

_That's right, there's nothing they can do. They can't fix how I feel inside, after watching my __**best**__ friend get raped. They can't take it back, they can't take back, how I felt watching that, how Miley felt when it happened_. Everything has been taken from Miley, her virginity, her dignity and her hopes of making love for the first time with her husband. Making Love with Nick.

_We were thirteen, I remember the first day, mile and I talked about that touchy subject. Miley and I were at her house having a sleepover. It was the night after first meeting the Jonas Brothers. We were gushing over boys, makeup and clothes._

_I watched as Miley twisted her purity ring around her finger, as I read my magazine that sat in my lap," Lils?"_

_I looked up at my best friend." Hmm?"_

"_Do you ever wonder what it'd be like, so have you husband bring you somewhere special after your hunny moon, and you know…"_

"_Yeah," I sighed," I remember when my mom told me to wait, and she said it's the best when you truly love that person."_

"_Yeah…I hope that happens to me, a special guy, who loves me with all his heart, and I love him."_

_I smiled before turning back to my magazine, and we began gushing over some random hot guy on the cover._

I closed my eyes, and reopened them to look at the ground. Joe held me in his arms as I muttered under my breath," That frigging bastard!"

Normal Pov.

Everyone was shaken by the situation, the person with the most hard time, was Nicholas. He sat on the side of the Miley not letting go of her hand. She was now unconscious from the lack of blood that she lost. Nick hated seeing her this way, the heart monator beeping on and off at every breath she took, and off course all the tubes connected to her body.

He wanted to kiss her. Make her feel all better, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He figured with some small action like that, she could crumble up right in front of him. Her face was pale and had a bandage wrapped from the back of her head and to her forehead. It was there, protecting her from all the times she hit her head on the ground.

Everytime he looked at her, delicate and flawless face, he wanted to strangle Justin for the amount of pain he put _his_ Miley in. He wanted to put Justin in the same amount of pain, he put his girl in. The torturous things that animal had done to her. And make the rest of his life in a complete hell. He couldn't wait for him to be behind bars, and without a fair trial.

He got up the courage, and stroked Miley's cheek with his thumb, touching her face made his eyes well up with tears. His face was hot and clammy, as he watched her. He let go of her hand and buried his face in his hands sighing, if only he got there on time...if only he never left the girls alone that day. If only the cop would of drove faster.

But thinking of what if's about the situation did not help him at all.

He heard the door open and shut. He looked up slowly, facing the visitor. It was Miley's doctor.

"Okay…well. Miley hit her head pretty hard, and might have a minor fracture. Her left arm is broken from the amount of time she was thrown, and grabbed by. And lastly, there shouldn't be anymore major problems, a few bruises here and there, but the most biggest issue is a mental trauma."

"Okay…do you think she'll ever get better?"

"Well, Miley will start going to a shrink every other day, but in time. If she moves on I think she will be fine, just go easy on her for a while, she's pretty fragile at the moment."

Nick nodded, then thought to himself as he kept an eye on Miley,' She's going to be an emotional wreck.'

He waited for the doctor to leave before he kissed her palm," It's going to be alright Mi,"

Hours passed. People were in and out of Miley's hospital room waiting for her to awaken.

Miley's Pov

The dark waters splashed against the shore, I kept swimming. Without my exception the waves pushed me under, all I could see was darkness, but from the little I saw there was light. As much as I swam I couldn't reach the center. I would swim upward, and it would push me back down. My limps hurt from the pushing of the waters.

As much as I tried to strain my eyes, I couldn't overcome the storm. From being under the water, I could hear the pounding of the rain hitting the ocean. My wet clothes kept pulling me down, and finally there was light.

I couldn't move as I tried to open my eyes. Finally, they slowly fluttered open, my stomach flipped by the exhilaration. The dim light of the room, told me it wasn't morning yet. All I could remember was the pain. The non-stop terrifying pain. The emotional pain, and physical of course.

But the emotional was the hardest, because I knew that what happened to me would never go away, and I would live with it the rest of my life. I looked around slowly at the scenery. I was in the hospital, this means I was saved, and away from _there_.

The feeling in my body came back, and slowly the memories. I spotted Nick asleep on the chair beside the bed, I looked down noticed he held my hand, I gave it a gentle squeeze.

From this given moment I knew I would never be myself again, I was used, and what he took away from me isn't something I would earn in time, it's gone forever. I may earn back my interest in life, my dignity and my God given happiness, but never that one thing every young girl is born with.

That's something that will never exist again, something you can't rebirth your self with. It was something I was proud, something I hoped to give away to the one man I really love.

In time I don't know if I will ever be myself again, but maybe in time.

Normal Point of view.

Days past and nothing further helped to bring the original Miley back. She was in denial, she had no glow on her face. Her eyes were gray and lifeless and she rarely smiled. The days pasted by slowly, and most of the time Miley would go on and pray for the day to end.

"Mile, you can go home, today," Nick gave her a small smile, as he confirmed what she had been asking for a while. Ever since she awoke. Miley nodded simply," Great, I can't wait to get out of here," She said. Her tone was monotone, and unusual. It didn't sound like herself. She slipped on her flip-flops and took his hand leading them out of her room.

Her arm was in a cast, purple to be particular. Her bandage was off her head, and now was stitched up. And all the bruises was covered by her clothes. Miley limped around, she was still very sore. Her bruises did not heal completely and now had scars all over her body.

The couple met everyone else in the hall, Lily beside Joe, she met Miley half-way giving her a hug, Miley stood giving Lily an awkward side-ways hug. Joe embraced both girls at once.

Lilly nodded in dislike, she was not completely used to Miley's actions lately, but ignored it, knowing Miley was dealing with the situation roughly. Lilly was just happy Miley was okay, well, sort of.

Everyone chatted for a few minutes until Miley spoke up," Can we please go home. I really don't want to be here anymore,"

Denise gave Miley a reassuring smile, and led the gang out. Miley stayed silent the whole ride, until they arrived back at the Jonas.'

As soon as they got in, Miley ran up the stairs, with Nick on her tail.

When she reached her bedroom door she faced Nick," Nick, you mind if I be alone a little? I really want to rest and think…"

Nick raised his eyebrow for a split second then nodded with a small smile," Er..okay.."

"Thanks, Nicky."

His heart did a flip at that name, but he sighed walking into his bedroom. He missed his real Miley. Perky, enthusiastic, and just his Smiley Miley.

Once Miley got in her room, she sat on her bed for support, once she couldn't restrain herself any longer she sobbed into her pillow, this was harder than she thought, putting up an act.

**An=**** Well, I hope you enjoyed, just stick by me there will be a couple rocky chapters after this. Stay put, it will get better. Anyway, please review?**


	15. Chapter 15

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	16. Flesh Eating disease &Dad?

Sometimes when I fall asleep at night, for a quick second or two I can see his face. Heartless and horrifying. The bad dreams won't go away, and the nightmare I walk on each day, as they seem to drag on, those that seem to move slowly or almost without movement. Sometimes I forget how to breath, and I hold my arms around my limps closing myself in. With one single breath, a lump gets caught up inside of me, and sometimes it feels as though it gets smaller and smaller.

Those small vital memories can last a life time, just like the pain is still there, and wont go away. Almost as though it's impossible to disappear, like there's some type of way for it not just to become imperceptible. No, it won't. The flesh eating disease inside of me called my mind won't just retire. Instead it stays. It stays and makes me loose sleep at night, and feel the pain.

The mental pain I feel is worse than physical pain ever could get. The intense feeling.

The type of pain that lives in my heart, mind and skull. The deranged monster that craves to eat me up from inside. Others must see me as absolutely mental, and sick minded.

I want to push it aside. Just to let it explore some other helpless person's self control. It might seem selfish, but that's the way I see it. In other words why would God let this happen to me? Does he want my world to crumple over? Because just with one little hole in myself, it feels as though the rest of me might break too.

It makes me sick because I brought it on myself, and harmed others. As if I would just welcome everyone to my life. I wish I could stand up and walk out of this situation. But sadly I don't have the strength to overcome it. I hate feeling so incompetent, ineffective, or powerless to everyone else. I want my real life back.

Before my eyelids slid open I heard his shaky laugh, and then I was swept from the darkness. I was rootless as my eyes drifted around the room. The light from behind the curtain blinded me as sat up, slowly and surely my eyes soon adjusted to the bright beams of light. I looked down. My body was still torn up and distressed where the bruises were over my stomach, arms and legs.

I looked at them cautiously, and gently touched my hip, where a huge bruise was plastered. My abdomen was battered with the black and blue marks. It scared me as I gasped in pain from the feeling as I moved over. The medication was now wearing off and the physical pain came into contact. The shock of pain surprised me, and all those feelings flooded back to me.

Another shock of discomfort shook my body as I heaved in a deep breath. I buried my head into my pillow, as I tried my best to make my body content. The tear-jerking feeling in myself made me think about him. That discretional man. The abnormal mind that planted into him was horrifying. The way he hurt myself. Lily. I never wanted my best friend, my sister to go through that. If I can't live with the pain in her eyes, he won't live with that either. Once he is in jail, I can live my life freely.

I heard Nick's bedroom door open and close. Then those footsteps approached my door, as I laid down shutting my eyes. My door opened, the feet slowed down as the person sat on my bed. Nick sighed. His hand pressed to my face stroking my cheek.

"Oh, Mi, I hope this ends soon Babe. Cause I miss my Smiley Miley!" Nick took my hand and kissed, my heart began to break," Get some rest, I love you." He bent over kissing my forehead then exited the room.

That shattered my heart into a zillion pieces as I closed my eyes and fell into an off sleep.

"_Hello?" My voice was hoarse as I called to no one in particular. It was darkish gray as I held my arms out guiding my way. Almost as though was blind person using my walking stick as my own personal tour guide. I tripped over something and tumbled on the ground. Then his face came into view._

**Normal Pov **

"_Well, look who we have here, we didn't finish what we started Miley." _

_Miley raised her eyebrow, then let out a whimper," What--how--huh?"_

_Justin lent down taking her body in his arms, and looked at her," I told you, I'd we back, now let's finish this once and for all,"_

Sweats dampened her hair, as tears rolled down her cheek as she rolled around in her bed," No, no ,_no_!" The tears continued as she sobbed, and Nick ran into her room, grabbing her in his lap," Babe, wake up. It's only a dream," He kissed her cheek pulling her hair away from her face.

"But-but it felt so real…" She wrapped her arms around Nick, and hid her head in his chest," Shh, shh, it's alright, baby, I'm here," Miley's tears stopped some-what as Nick soothed her, and gave delicate little kisses to her face. Miley looked up at him and kissed him lightly on his lips. Nick craved for more but knew it wasn't the time.

Her blue eyes met his they were red and irritated. Her face was blotchy and moistened with tears, but Nick didn't care, he caressed her cheek anyway. Nick kissed her forehead," get back to sleep, Babe,"

"No, stay," Nick hid his smile, but didn't want to force her into doing something she wasn't ready for. Nick worried because she was still mourning over incident.

"You sure, Mi? Because if you want to be alone…"

"No. I need you by my side, I'm scared." Her lips quivered violently as Nick hurried to take her in his arms. Miley tried her best to forget what happened. But as much as she tried she wasn't able to. It stayed inside of her like something you'll never forget. Once you know how to ride a bike you'll never forget. Miley snuggled up to Nick, as Nick pulled her closer.

What Miley didn't know she wasn't the only one, blaming herself. There was Nick himself. And Lily. Lily had it the worst off. She kept blaming herself for ever leaving Miley alone for a second. Sure they would have got physically hurt either way, but seeing that man rape her was unbearable. Something nobody wanted to watch. Something no one with a heart and soul would want to see. And something no one wanted to get a front row seat of.

And yet she can't go back and fix it. It was impossible. There was no way someone was able to just take a time machine, and stop it from happening. Nick heard her breathing even, she was asleep. He stayed silent listening to her heart beat, and her breathing.

He began to feel sick to his stomach picturing having that man's grubby hands all over her. Those hands to ruin and damage his girl. It made him want to get up out of the bed and go down to the police station and murder him. Make him feel the sick-minded things Miley felt. For Nick to be a burden to Justin for the rest of his life, and for him to pay the price for hurting Miley.

To indulge in torturous things for the rest of his life. And make him feel the low shallow depths of suffering. Make him be put in the situation where he'll wake up and not look forward to anything that day.

As much as he wanted to strangle him with no final words Miley needed him the most now than ever. Being her angel was his game-plan. He wanted to be the one to give her the strength she needs to move on.

--

The smell of pancakes awoke Miley the next morning, she touched the spot beside her searching for Nick. She began getting paranoid as she opened her eyes," Nicky?" Her voice as un-confident as she sat up, he heard his faint voice," In my room, getting dressed,"

She stood, And walked towards the bathroom, she quickly glanced in the mirror. Ugh. She looked as though she hadn't showered in days, but yet that was the truth. She walked inside the bathroom, turning on the shower, and stripped quickly. While she waited for the shower to heat up, she studied herself. The bruises were healing sort of, but scars were imprinted all over.

She was about to jump in the shower, but quickly remember her arm. She awkwardly pulled a plastic bag over it, considering it was not waterproof. She completely forgotten about her arm, until then. She had quickly gotten used to it being in a cast.

She finished her shower early, realizing she was starving. Pulling on Nick's boy shorts over her underwear, and a sleeve-less shirt with a built in bra, she hurried downstairs, she met Nick half way at the bottom step.

"Hey," He murmured giving her a hug, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked into the kitchen Everyone looked up," Miley." Lilly gasped running to hug her, then Miley whispered in her ear," Want to sleep over?" Lilly nodded with a grin, she hoped it would be like old times.

Once everyone calmed down breakfast soon began after Paul finished saying grace. Paul met Miley's eyes," Miley, Hun. You seem to be recovering, that is wonderful," Miley nodded with a slight smile.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Joe held his hand up in memory.

Everyone looked at him with weary eyes," Miles' dad coming tomorrow, his tour ended."

The room fell silent at the news.

"Isn't that great, Mi?" Joe grinned," Your dad's an awesome dude!"

"Yeah. Just wonderful." Miley grunted surprised and upset, as she muttered," It's about time he remembers his kids."

**Author's note: Well. That was… Who has heard before the storm??? :D that made my day! What do you guys think about the chapter? Tell me about it in a review! Thanks!**


	17. Closed Out

Her high heeled feet paced back and forth around the Jonas' big house, h broom in her hand as she swept around the living room, she skidded to the closet by the stairs and stuffed the broom inside. She walked towards the couch and fluffed the pillows before placing them gently back on the couch," Ugh, I don't see why I'm doing this for him…"

She heard Nick bellowed voice call from the kitchen before he shut off the water and placed the last plate inside the cabinet," You're Dad's coming, Mi. You know he means right."

Miley flopped on the couch with a sigh," Mhmm." She straightened out her straight pants and rolled her eyes," Right. After having a near death experience he decides to show his face." Nick wiped his hands on a towel before placing it on the counter and walking out of the kitchen, he made it to the couch and sat down next to Miley, before wrapping his arms around Miley.

The did not help Miley's depression at all, she worried what he say and she wasn't ready for that. He pecked her lips and kept them there expecting her to kiss him back, when she didn't he pulled apart. He didn't agree with Miley at the moment, he might of seemed selfish but he wanted his Smiley Miley. He didn't like the lifeless, boring Miley. If that animal ever got out of jail he would ring his neck.

Miley's whole personality changed as well. She wore black, didn't bother to smile anymore and most importantly never pounced around like it was her wedding day. She moved like a snail and bit her nails constantly and including biting down her bottom lip till it bled. It was strange yet a new habit she happen to pick up. The doorbell rang and Miley's face dropped more than usual as she stood shaking.

Miley Point Of View

I grabbed Nick's hand in need of comfort. I felt my whole body grow numb. My legs are shaking, but I can't move. I feel Nick's eyes on me and makes myself feel safe. I feel myself picking up my legs with a mental force it hurts to move them and it feels like a crowbar is digging into my legs dragging them up. The room gets silent but the silence is broken by the constant sound of the doorbell ringing in my ears. It stops and I can hear Paul's uneven breath as he pulls the door open.

I hear the click of heels, it isn't mine or Mrs. Jonas; err Denise. I know so because I am not moving and Mrs Jonas is wearing flats. Nick squeezes my hand, I know it is time to come forward. I have to see my father. I have to push aside the nerves and step forward. I struggle doing so as Nick grabs my arm leading me to the main hall of their big home. The home that welcoming arms brought me into to.

We make it to the main room with gentle strides and there stands my own father next to my second Nick palms began to sweat, he can feel himself getting nervous, and he gulps. I still stand frozen on the spot. My body shakes as I meet his eyes.

Dad speaks below a whisper," Miley…" His eyes remain locked on my own, I advert my own elsewhere. Nick gulps, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist, I open my own mouth to speak no sound comes out, then it does," What do you want?"

"Miley…" I grab onto Nick's shirt pulling him closer my eyes set on a blonde beside my father. Her face is startled and sort of bewilder. My feet keep pinned to the ground below, My father and the mysterious woman's hands are connected. Look's like Dad brought home a girl.

I raise my eyebrows at my father in disgust; not of the girl but of him.

" I came here to close the case and I'm staying here with Claire. She's my fiancée, Miley."

I feel my mouth gap open," Fiancée?"

"Yeah. Claire will be your step mom, Miley."

"Great, nice seeing you too, Dad." I grabbed Nick and began walking out of the room and flung on the couch. I could hear Claire in the other room," Ugh. I told you I shouldn't have come…what she's been through and all. I knew this wasn't a good time,"

I soon heard Miley Dad's husky sigh," You're right...I'll go talk to her."

I could hear the pounding of his footsteps and buried my head in the crook of Nick's neck," Hello, Nick. Mind if I talk to Miley alone?"

Nick kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear," I'll be right out the door, love you,"

I whispered back," Love you too,"

I watched as my Dad settled down on the couch, he put his feet up on the coffee table as I shot him a disgusted look. He took my hand," I know I wasn't there for yah, but Miley I'm moving back and everything will go back to normal.

I heaved a sigh sitting up," No. Dad, no it won't, it won't go back to normal! I have to live with what he did," I paused as my voice got lower I felt tears prickling out from the corner of my eyes," It won't…I have to live with that for the rest of my life. And when I needed you the most you weren't there."

"But--"

"No, Dad I'm sorry," My heart broke as I looked up to see my hero's eyes watering up with tears, I watched them fall down his face, I took his other hand, "Daddy, I just need some time, I'm not myself anymore." I felt myself beginning to sob as my lips trembled.

"I'm sorry--"

"No. I love you Dad." I went myself leap off the couch. I began running around the corner and up the stairs. I felt a pair up arms around my waist as Nick soon boosted me up in his arms as I cried into his chest. Like a child, Nick cradled me in his arms and laid me flat on my bed. I felt my lungs caving in on me, and I felt as though I was being suffocated. Then I felt myself slip away into the night.

**Nick:**

Weeks have pasted and yet I found my self trying but not succeeding to nurse Miley back to health. I longed to see her smile appear back on her face, and those adorable dimples to fit in place along with her pearly whites. I remember when I first met Miley, even as Hannah, she always taken great care of her teeth. They were her prized possession and she was very demanding when it came to her teeth.

I remember when she used to smile or even laugh, it always cheered me up. Lately it was like Miley was the empress of the walking of the dead. She swooped around the house slow and robotic. Today is the day of the trial. I can't wait, hopefully he will get a death sentence. It might seem horrid or sick-minded but at the moment I had no intention to praise him. I struggled fixing my tie and finally gave up. I slid my phone in my pocket and walked across the hall to Miley's room.

I gently knocked a few times and without a reply I let myself in. Miley gazed at herself in the mirror, her face was tear stained and weary, she jumped, startled when she saw my figure through the mirror. She wiped her eyes and walked over, her pale was white as a ghost, and the golden necklace I got her last week hung from her neck. She received the gift for no pointed out reason, but took it with a fight, but on her case she lost the battle. She smoothed out her dark purple, clingy long leaved dress. The dress stop at her knee and her heels were at her feel. Her hair was down natural with a bobby pin on the right hand corner, holding her hair back.

Her voice held a dull tone," Oh, Nicky. Let me fix your tie, it's completely crooked!" She straightened out my blue tie over my white bottom down shirt and pecked my cheek. I could tell she was about to cry about as I wrapped my arms around her," Don't worry about it, Mi. Everyone is on your side…we'll get that jerk behind bars or better yet killed." She stayed in my arms for a few minutes before we were called down to leave for the court room.

~!~!~

Miley and Nick sat beside her lawyer. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley tighter as she clung to him. He glared at the ground before he saw Justin walk through the door hand-cuffed, and escorted by two big cops. Everyone stayed seated until they were instructed to stand by the judge. Miley began shaking under Nick grasp.

"Please be seated. Judge Phil Smith will be with you."

"This trial calls for the case of the Miley Ray Stewart and Justin Luis Davis. Justin is being charged for rape and abuse of Ex-girlfriend Miley." **(An- I sort of forgot Justin's last name, and I'm too tired to find out. And I'm not sure if I'm using the technical terms.)**

"Defenders, please rise," Miley's attorney Anne, who was a fast talking lawyer and had many years of experience stepped up to the podium. She gave a reassuring smile to Miley before standing by the judge.

"My client, Miss Stewart was stalked, raped and abused physically and mentally for two whole years, don't you think that is enough to put the juvenile menace behind bars?" She paced around, and continued, "My client was caused to have broken bones, scars and to have her teenage years ruined?"

The Judge smiled slightly and winked at Miley, Miley gave a very small smile back," I understand what you are trying to say, but please I would like to hear Mr. Davis' story,"

Anne smirked and watched Justin sit down and Anne began getting herself comfortable," So, Mr. Davis? That's you're name isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you weren't informed, rape, abuse and stalking are all against the law, are you aware of that?"

Justin nodded slightly," And also, how did you feel when Miley felt week, and helpless? Did that make you feel happy? Did it make you feel manly? It must of, you must enjoyed hearing her scream, wanting for you to stop…and when she was to weak to stop you, you took the advantage of hurting her, is that certain?"

"I-I..--"

"Anne...Is that all?"

"Yes your honor." The judge cleared his throat," Justin please stand," The guard took him over near the judge and the guard spoke," Say you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Justin excepted it and sat down.

"Your honor, I have a few questions for Justin." The judge nodded and spoke,

" Proceed."

Anne kept a poker face as she paced around in front of him, his eyes looked weary and expecting what was coming foe him," When you kidnapped Miley that day at the mall, was it out of jealousy? Payback, revenge?"

Anne stopped in front of him," I-I wanted her to see her struggle."

"Did you enjoy it? Did you like a girl to feel violated and helpless?"

Justin played with hands and his breathing was un even," I wanted to make my father proud, to show him I'm just a better man as he was," Justin laughed darkly as Anne spoke," You're a sick, boy. Enjoy jail life,"

Anne tapped her hand on her pants leg then frowned," No further questions, your honor." Anne walked back over and sat beside Miley.

Ms. Stewart, please take a seat beside me." Miley put on a brave face and stood walking over to the seat beside the judge.

"Now, Miley, sweetie, please tell me your story."

Miley felt the tears coming on, and she held them in for the pride she held deep, deep inside her left. "Lily-my best friend- were at the mall, he saw us and told us not to speak, he grabbed us and when we got to his car he threw us in the trunk, I was so scared. After hitting us a lot, he brought us to a cellar. It was cold, and dirty. He beat us---I thought I was going to die," Miley closed her eyes shut afraid to move as she visualized it all over again,"

Anne spoke," It's almost over Miley. Just tell us what he did to you,"

Miley began to tear up but got her composure up enough to speak," He kept hitting me and tore off my clothes--when I tried to stop him…he said he'd kill us." The last sentence that slipped out of Miley's mouth was below a whisper. Miley watched in torment as Lily broke down in sobs as Joe helped her out of the court room.

Miley closed her eyes slowly and began to cry, Anne helped her off the chair and into the arms of Nick.

"No futher questions," Anne mumbled to the judge and waited silently. The Jury began to talk quietly in the corner. They stopped and turned to the judge.

Everyone in the court room held an awkward and demanding silence. A man out of the jury began," We of the Jury came to a conclusion. Nick held his breath waiting for a reply. Miley's body stiffened under his embrace. Everyone waited eagerly before the jury spoke," We of the jury have come to the conclusion the Justin Luis Davis is...guilty."

**An=**** Well here is an update sorry its kind of boring… and a cliffhanger. So, what does everyone think about the concert tonight? I so wish I could have go. 3. Hopefully by tomorrow there will be better pictures and a video! :] Please review, not to be greedy but I have noticed that my reviews have gone down by a lot. For silent readers, it would mean a lot for you to review. It might sound stupid but without reviews, I don't know if people like my stories. Because you guys are my inspirations for writing. **

**Love,**

**Danielle…xD Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sort of a complete idiot guys, i realized i posted the wrong document. I'M SO SORRY! But here is what I really wanted to say to you. The previous chapter was the last. Don't be sad, because i have surprise. Or two. But I wanted to thank _Fiction Fairy_ for telling me what I did. It was almost two in the morning and I didn't realize what I posted, but thanks again for clearing that up for me.

Okay, so back to what I was saying about a surprise. :D **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! **It's called Black Keys and go check under my profile to find it.

Secondly, the other surprise is that in September, I will be starting a new story. The trailer will be posted up in Auguest keep a look out for it.

Thirdly, i want to thank you all for supporting this story, reviewing, favoriting, ect. You are my world and I couldn't do what I love to do without you. Some people act as though their stories are a choir. But I look foward to them. I may not always have the time, but I try my hardest to make the time. It's pretty pathetic, but I cancelled plans with friends for you guys. Thanks for reading and given me the chance to know if I should just continue or put down the pencil and give up. (:

Thanks once again.

~Danielle AKA Mileyrulez1110


End file.
